onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
1D Day
1D Day was an interactive livestream presentation to promote One Direction's third album, Midnight Memories. It aired on November 23, 2013 and featured the band participating in games, interviews and live performances. Background On September 30, 2013, the One Direction Twitter account tweeted that the band had "big news" to announce on October 2, 2013https://twitter.com/onedirection/status/384605980341698560 Initial announcement tweet. A week later, it was revealed via Niall's official Twitter accounthttps://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/385403829006512128 Niall's tweet that the band would broadcast a livestream called 1D Day. A YouTube video from the band explained they wanted to "give back to the fans". Niall explained they would be hosting a seven hour livestream, which would include celebrity guests, special features and fans had the chance to suggest ideas for the show. It was filmed live from the Global Live Stream studio in the United States. A videoYoutube.com "Watch #1DDay on November 23rd - Live on YouTube" was posted on November 20 on One Direction's YouTube channel explaining the show and announcing special guests such as Robbie Williams, the Muppets (Mrs Piggy and Kermit), Celine Dion, Kelly Rowland and Simon Cowell. It was confirmed the show would be "seven hours long, live and "just us". The live stream would also feature "exclusive behind the scenes footage" of the band, "brand new album tracks" would be heard, "world record attempts" would be made, and many more special guests would appear. It was also revealed the show would be officially hosted on Google+ and YouTube. Challenges One Direction's official website announced "wherever you are – there will be something you can do to take part". From October 2, 2013, there would be 7 weeks where fans could participate such as "suggesting show ideas, to creating your own videos – you can be sure we’ll give you plenty of opportunity to make your mark on 1D Day". Most of the challenges were the same worldwide, but some special challenges were held in certain countries such as Ireland, India and Turkey. Week 1: One Big Invention "We want you to get creative and invent a new One Direction product. If you could make anything for the guys – what would it be? An item they could use on stage? Something to improve their time on the tour bus? Or how about a product just for the One Direction fans? Whatever your idea – we want to hear it! AND see it... Create a prototype or a picture of your idea , then film a one minute YouTube video telling us all about it. Upload your videos to YouTube and share them with the band using the hashtag #OneBigInvention or email them to 1DDay@onedirectionmusic.com." The challenge was released on the same day as the 1D Day itself, October 2, 2013https://twitter.com/onedirection/status/385432435342577664 One Direction tweet One Big Invention. The challengehttp://www.onedirectionmusic.com/static/news/1dday-challenge.htm One Direction website news article: 1D Day Challenge: One Big Invention was to "invent a new One Direction product" for the boys or for the fans. This challenge was judged by Louis, Zayn and Peter Jones over a Google hangout. 1. One Big Invention (2) A couple of weeks ago we closed the One Big Invention challenge. BUT... Since the closing date we’ve noticed quite a few of you have been sending in some pretty brilliant ideas. SO... To make sure we haven’t missed any of your weird and wonderful creations - we’ve decided to re-open the challenge! You now have until Tuesday November 5th to share your ideas with us. Do you have a concept to help the guys onstage? Something to improve life on the road? Or perhaps something for 1D fans to enjoy? However unusual your idea – we want to see it. Upload your video to Youtube with the #OneBigInvention hashtag. And the good news is - if you sent your idea after the 9th October it still counts! Here are some handy tips for catching our eye: * Film videos in landscape and in HD if possible *'Include your first name' *'Include your country (if you can include your country’s flag – even better)' *'Don’t include any identifiable features - e.g. Twitter handles, full names' *'And last but not least – BE CREATIVE! We want to see the most unusual inventions you can come up with - so don’t be shy!' Good luck! This challenge1D Day website One Big Invention Reopening News was reopened at the end of week 3 becuase of its popularity and the high number of good entries after the closing date. Week 2: One Direction Lookalikes "Have you seen a pony that looks like Liam? A parsnip that looks like Zayn? Or maybe a plant that looks like Harry? We want you to take photos of things you've found that look like the One Direction guys. Who needs the internet to find great LOOKALIKES when these things could be right on your doorstep! Whether you find an animal, vegetable or mineral that bears an uncanny resemblance to the guys - take a picture and show us! Surprise us, make us laugh and the picture of your lookalikey could appear on 1D Day..." The challenge was released a week later, on October 9, 2013onedirectionmusic.com One direction website- Challenge 2 article. The challenge was to send in images of one direction lookalikes on anything such as vegetables to animals. This competition was related to the 5 lookalikes that were sent around LA and during the show, they came onstage and a poll (via Google+) was asked about who looked most like their lookalike. Liam and his lookalike won. Week 3: One Direction Music Videos We’re challenging you to create a One Direction music video using pretty much anything you like! We want to see just how creative you can be with the people and things around you… Could you create a video for ‘Moments’ with your grandparents? A video for ‘Heart Attack’ using your pets? A sign language version of ‘Kiss You’? Or you maybe you could put your little brothers to good use in a video for ‘I Want’? Whether you use people, pets, toys, food, animation or anything else - Remember….your new One Direction video could star anyone – or anything! The third challenge was released on October 16, 2013onedirectionmusic.com One direction website- Challenge 3 article and it was to create a music video using "anything you like". Many of the fan made music videos were aired throughout the show. Week 4: 1D Day Fan Art So who’s ready for another 1D Day challenge?! We know you’re pretty good at this one already ;) This week we want to see your best fan art – whether it’s a drawing, painting, collage, a model, sculpture, flick book, mural, photograph, you as the art work, face painting, a comic book – or something else entirely... we want to see it! Send your art to 1DDay@onedirectionmusic.com or share with the #1DDayFanArt hashtag. Handy tips to catch our eye: * Include your name and country *'Send us your art in the best quality you can' Good luck! The challenge1D Day website 1D Day Fan Art News News was to create any kind of fan art from sculptures to comic books. The end date for the challenge was November 6th at 4pm. Some of the fan art was put up around the set of the 1D Day studio. Week 5: 1D Day Theme Tune It’s time for your fifth 1D Day challenge... So - 1D Day will be an epic seven hour show... And what is an epic show without an epic theme tune? YES – this one is for you budding composers, producers and musicians. We want you to create a theme tune for 1D Day! You could use music software, instruments, voice, household items – whatever you like! We want you to suggest how we open and close the show – and if we like your track we might even use it on 1D Day! PLUS – you could win a SoundCloud Pro SoundCloud Pro Unlimited account for a year (worth €99!) Create a SoundCloud profile, then join the 1D Day Theme Tune group. Submit your 1D Day Theme Tune track via the 'add to group' option. Tracks will be approved to show in the group, so please be patient for yours to appear. Tips for catching our eye/ears: * Record your jingle as an AIFF or WAV file – if yours is chosen we’ll want the best quality sound possible for the day! *'Your 1D Day Theme Tune should be between 30-60 seconds long' *'Include your first name and your country in the title' Remember you can also share your sounds on social with the hashtag #1DDayThemeTune - to see what everyone else is getting up to! Challenge Ends: November 13, 2013 4pm The challenge was released on October 30th 1dday.com 1D DAY THEME TUNE and asked fans to write, compose and record a 30-60 second theme tune for the show with the possibility that it could be used on 1D Day. The Show The show took place in the LA Youtube Space and included GWR attempts, Google+ calls and guest interviews. The set consisted of a "comfy space" with multiple sofas where interviews with the boys took place; an "interactive area" which had a huge screen where the boys would talk to people on their Google Hangouts, as well as special guests such as Peter Jones and Stan Lucas; a wall with a "big world map" and multiple clocks displaying the different times worldwide; a small portion of the set had another large screen and displays of fan art; a live band consisting of Josh Devine, Dan Richards, Jon Shone and Sandy Beales and a small performance area; a small audience (although most were backstage in a special cinema room) and an "exclusive listening booth" in the form of a red telephone box where two fans at a time could listen to the new album. The show was live and the boys were in pairs hosting different hours each. The pairings for each hour were as follows: *Liam and Harry- 2nd hour *Louis and Niall- 3rd hour *Liam and Zayn- 4th hour *Harry and Niall- 5th hour *Zayn and Louis- 6th hour The very first hour and the very last hour were hosted by all the boys. Featured segments included: *A warning alarm sounded when the boys would do a Twitter follow spree after spinning a "wheel of fortune", randomly selecting a fan to follow. *An on-screen randomiser to choose a pre-recorded question from a celebrity. *Different "VTs" including: **Exclusive never seen before behind the scenes clips **World Record attempts in various countries **Fan music video compilations Videos 1D Day "best bits" videos for each hour were uploaded to the official YouTube channel. The first 3 were uploaded on December 8th. Hours 4, 5, 6 and 7 were put up on December 25th. 1D Day Best Bits Hour 1 1D Day Best Bits Hour 2 1D Day Best Bits Hour 3 1D Day Best Bits Hour 4 1D Day Best Bits Hour 5 1D Day Best Bits Hour 6 1D Day Best Bits Hour 7 The whole show was officially available on YouTube for three days before being deleted. Official Links *1D Day website *1D Day offical Google+ *1D Day Youtube livestream Trivia *1D day coincided on the same day as the 50 year celebration of Doctor Who. Refrences de:1D Day Category:Events